


Rooftops

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Dean just wants to play.
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Hyuk | Dean/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rooftops

You looked around the rooftop as your feet carried you around the surface and the edge. Your heels pressed down against the concrete as your eyes took in the settings in front of you. There were people everywhere. Laughing and smiles feeling up the space. There was a Dj under a little closed off area playing little mixes of R&b. As your eyes cascaded across the crowd you turned your body slowly to look out over the roof onto the city view. Your lips twitched as you walked closer towards the glass railing.   
  
The sun was going down, the day colors setting out and leaving a small pink and golden hue as the sun cast lower. You could feel the chill of the evening air start to creep onto your skin causing you to shove your hands into your red coat dress pockets. You let your body relax, your ears tuning into the noise of the music mixed with human voices around you. After a second of just existing in place, your hand pulled your phone out of your pocket.   
  
You were trying to see if you had gotten a message. Indeed. Your lover had sent you a series of text ranging from asking about your day to wondering why you hadn't called him back. You lifted your phone up to respond to the messages but instead your phone vibrated in your palms signaling that you were getting a call from him. A crooked smile graced your lips and you clicked the green button placing the phone against your ear.   
  
"Hello?" You said softly, the excitement oozing from your voice despite you trying to tone it back.   
  
"Baby." You heard a low deep voice ring out. You couldn't even see him but you knew that he was smirking. His lips pulling at the corners as he listened to your voice. "How is the party?" He asked softly and you could shrugged.   
  
"It's a listening party. It's good but, it would be better with you here." You admitted a bit defeated feeling your shoulders slump down.   
  
"And why is that?" He asked. You knew the look on his face. Eyebrows pulled together while his face showed nothing but concerns and eyes full of wanting to understand.   
  
"Because you would be with me. I enjoy this time by myself. But I don't know. I miss you. And since your friends are my friends, the longing can get worse." You had a pout on your lips as you thought about it.   
  
"You not talking to someone? Making yourself social? Butterfly. I can't believe it. That's not you. Is today an off day?" He asked and you found yourself shrugging to no one again nodding your head.   
  
"Honestly I guess? I don't feel it too much today. I am needy. I miss you." You muttered out wrinkling your nose.   
  
"Seeing the way those thigh highs ride up those pretty thick thighs, I would say I'm pretty needy too." Dean's voice pierced through you with that one phrase. You found yourself freezing in place and you could hear the chuckle in his voice. Part of you was happy that you decided to only wear thigh highs clipped to your panties under your coat dress.  
  
You turned around and sure enough there he was, dark brown eyes resting on your frame as he leaned against the wall. He was dressed up in a baggy jacket and blue jeans. He had timberlands laced on his feet. His hair was back into a ponytail, one strand free from the rest if his hair that was up. He looked beautiful. Everything about him was hands down sexy. From how he stood there, to how he carried himself.   
  
"Cat got your tongue baby?" He teased after you didn't say anything. You shook your head side to side feeling the warmth that resonated onto your cheeks from the utter shock that not only has he been watching you but when he called your phone you were so caught up in his voicee that you didn't even realize the music was in the background.   
  
"You've been here for how long and you still haven't come over to acknowledge me." You gave him a pout as you batted your eyelashes at him. You heard another laugh being released onto the phone before he hung up.   
  
Dean sauntered over towards you, and though he walked at a normal pace it felt so slow. Despite the wind that was picking up, you could feep your whole body becoming warm from how flustered and needy you were getting. Deciding to tease him, you turned on your heels to look out over the rooftops once more.   
  
"Either way it goes, you're such a sight to see." Dean commented as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. Your body melted and pressed back against him to relax as you opened your legs slightly to balance your weight on both of your feet since you had on a dark red pair of ankle booties. "Gorgeous as always." Dean grinned as he tilted his head to smile at you.   
  
"You flatter me too much, handsome. But thank you. I feel I'm almost as pretty as this sunset." You commented as he fiddled with the belt around your waist.   
  
"Oh by far you beat it. But you know that." He grinned nuzzling his nose against your jaw. You both stood there taking in the view, simply enjoying each other's presence and company. You were content just by having such a gorgeous and kind soul next to you.   
  
"I'm feeling playful today. It has been a while." Dean said after a few moments of silence. You could feel the corners of your lips pulling back into a twitch.   
  
"And how do you want to play?" You asked him feeling your bold side come out. He made you feel so sexy and confident. He made you needy. Anything he ever wanted all he would have to do would be to look at you and you would be hands down game.   
  
"I just want to tell you some things on my mind. The objective is to not react though. Do you think you can handle that? Because we are in front of people, baby." He kissed at your ear. Your body turned to face him, and a challenging smile painted your lips as you hummed.   
  
"And what's in it for me if I do good?" You asked him as you placed your hands onto his chest.   
  
"You can ride my face when we get home." He blurted out giving you a playful look. You were eager nodding your head without a second thought. Dean winked at you and leaned close to kiss your lips. However, he was asked by a few friends to go to the dj booth and perform a song which he did.   
  
While he was performing, you moved to sit down on a little couch that was behind a little floor coffee table. You smiled as your lover performed one of his r&b hits. His voice was so smooth and sweet. It was so deep and melodic at times. And watching him, you could just feel yourself going onto another cloud.   
  
When Dean finished, he made his way back towards you wrapping an arm around your neck pulling you close to him. One of your hands went down to grip at his thigh and he grinned looking around the place before he leaned over to you pressing a kiss onto your ear.   
  
"I miss tasting you on my tongue. I'm pretty sure on a day like this, you'd taste so sweet. And how you'd moan for me. You would be so needy as you ride my face." He groaned in a low tone nipping onto your earlobe. And just as he spoke he was gone, leaning back and talking to someone. Your face was becoming red. You could feel your panties getting a bit wet.  
  
Once Dean was done talking he was back pulling you close, speaking to you with a smile on his face. To everyone else, it seemed like he was just telling a joke. But it was really so much more.   
  
"I was also thinking how good it would feel to slip back inside of you. I know you said today you were needy. I've been needy as well. I've been needing you to slide down on my dick and fuck yourself until you can't think anymore." Dean rasped out.   
  
You didn't know how he expected you to not react to him saying such things because all you wanted to do was moan. You were a needy mess. You peeked over him with flushed cheeks, you knew you looked like a tomato. You were trying to figure out what to say back but your mind was so hazy all you could do was tighten up your legs and groan.   
  
"I love it when your insides get so soft when I bottom out. How you seem to completley mold to my dick." Dean was being relentless. Painting lewd images in your mind causing your breath to hitch. He would even just throw in random little phrases like "my good girl" or how you "looked good enough to put on the table and fuck in front of everyone." He knew how to get you riled up. How to make you feel as if you were going to cum on yourself.   
  
Dean sat there and let his fingers play with yours as he pulled his hand back from around your neck. Now he was being sweet, he was making sure that he kept you on your toes. Not giving you too much nor too less. As the night settled in, all you could think of is what he told you. How he kept teasing you. Licking over your lips you were swaying side to side singing softly to a song you knew. Just vibing as you held his hand and relaxed. You turned your head towards Dean out of instinct and you paused once you saw that he was staring at you. Giving you the look. That look that let you know he was feeling it. And he was ready to feel you. So you were the one who made the move.  
  
"I think it's about time we turn in for the night." You explained to your set of friends as you stood up. Dean followed suit telling everyone goodbye. You held his hand and led him from the rooftop back down the stairs to his car in the garage. Part of you was very happy that you decided to come to the event with a friend, now you didn't have to worry about missing the ride home with him.   
  
Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. "Don't get in yet." He told you as he moved towards the driver seat to get in the car. He turned it on and got back out before he opened up the back door of the car.   
  
"Right here?" You whispered to him looking around the car garage.   
  
"Are you afraid?" He asked you as he pulled you into the car behind him and in you went until you were straddling his waist.   
  
"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" You asked him in curiosity. Dean just gave a laugh shrugging.   
  
"The party is far from over. They aren't going to leave until they are passing out or close to passing out." When he said it like that you were more than ready to take him.   
  
Your hands went up to lock around his head and tugged his hair free from the bun. You leaned closer and pressed your lips together. Dean responded to the kiss immediately, his hands sliding up your thighs that straddled him until he was gripping at your waist. You started to grind yourself against him, and Dean was letting his fingers grip onto the garter snaps of your thigh highs. He tugged onto them and released them before he gripped onto your thighs as your tongues battled for dominance.   
  
"Hyuk.." You whined out breaking the kiss peeking at him. Your hands combing through his long hair. Dean moved to bury his face into your neck kissing the skin there. He moved one hand down to slip your panties to the side, using his middle finger to glide up and down your folds he soon inserted it inside of you.   
  
He wasted no time pumping it in and out praising you for how wet you were and how you let him stretch you out with ease. Your hands quickly fumbled with his pants button and zipper, pulling at it until you were freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.   
  
Dean helped you lift yourself up as he held your panties to the side and you slid down onto his cock moaning in delight. The heater that was blowing in the car fogged up the windows slightly. There was a soft indie playlist going in the background. Dean looked up at you, gripping onto your ass cheeks.   
  
You buried your face into his neck and started to ride him. Rocking your hips back and forth as he coaxed and encouraged you. Dean loved it when you took control and gave in. How your body would crumble as he whispered dirty words into your ear. He nipped and sucked onto the lobe of your ear while he aided you in bouncing down onto his cock.   
  
You could feel him start to throb inside of you, he sang praises of your name as you rode him. The car slightly rocking with your body movements. Your lips clashed once more making the kiss heated and more kiss bites than anything else. Dean reached his hands up to undo your coat and cup your breast burying his face into your chest.   
  
"I'm going to cum, Hyuk." You warned softly as your fingers started to curl around the fabric in his shirt.   
  
"I've been wanting that baby. To feel your cum, the way your cute pussy tightens up around my dick when you let out that final moan. How you suck me deeper like the good girl you are." Dean muttered against your ear. He knew it was going to set you off and that it did. Your back arched and your thighs tightened around his as you met your release. Your body shuddered and rocked down harshly.   
  
Dean continued to snap his hips up, riding out your orgasm. He gave you a few more thrusts burying himself to the hilt repeatedly until he was releasing himself inside of you. Both od you sat there and took deep breaths. You shut your eyes and relaxed your body against his.   
  
"Do I still get to ride your tongue when we get home?" You asked him softly.   
  
"When we get home baby you can ride whatever you want as much as you want." He reassured you nuzzling his nose with yours. 


End file.
